My hero is Tony Stark
by KAZ 80Q3
Summary: the Avengers visit a children's hospital and one child makes Tony's day.


The Avengers had been asked to go and visit some children at hospital who had been injured in the last battle a couple of days ago. Captain America, ever the patriot, agreed straight away. That's how the six Avengers found them selves at a children's hospital at 9 o'clock on a saturday morning. The other Avengers were looking at Tony with a look of annoyance, for he had to drop into a SI building on the way there to leave some plans for the new Stark Phone and he really didn't want them to get stolen so he thought a personal visit would be better, however the stop just made it seem like Tony didn't want to go to the hospital. But, contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark didn't hate children in fact it was quiet the opposite. Tony loved children. He loved their inoccents and the way they could always find good in people. Unfortunately the Avengers didn't know that.

"Hurry up Stark, we are about to make children very happy and you're thinking about your company? Can you be anymore selfish?"

Tony scoffed. He was sure that the good old Capsical didn't know how ridiculous he sounded. But Tony did what he did best. He put on his mask and carried on talking to Bruce about quantum mechanics or something similar.

After the ten minute drive to the hospital. The Avengers decided to go around in pairs. Clint and Nat went together, while Tony and Bruce were still deep in their discussion which left Steve and Thor.

"Listen up, Avengers we'll meet here at lunch and head to the canteen. After that we'll spend another hour here and go home. Got it?"

There were a chorus of yeses and the team got underway.

It wasn't until lunch when something happen (it was Clint having an idea which is always a moment to celebrate according to Tony)

"What if we do a tally" Clint only got a few raised eyebrows at that,"you know. A tally on the kid's favourite superhero". Nat shrugged,

"seems good to me"

"what do you think Cap?"

"It sounds good" said Steve thoughtfully,

"I TOO LIKE THIS IDEA!" boomed Thor. Tony - who was sitting next to Thor - jumped.

" _Jesus_. Inside voice Point Break"

"My apologies Man of Iron" sais Thor in a quiter voice. Tony smiled and turned to the other's,

"Sure".

So for the remaining hour they continued to go around but this time they also took down scores. At 2 o'clock the Avengers were getting ready to leave while Bruce wrote down the results:

_Captain America:15_

_Thor:12_

_Black Widow:11_

_Hulk:7_

_Hawkeye:7_

_Ironman:4_

"Bad luck, Stark. But no one beats the bow" Tony smiled and put on his shades, just as a flustered nurse came round the corner.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but you missed one of our patients. He's in the ICU and I was wondering if you would visit him. He has no other family you see" Steve nodded,

"we would be happy to meet him. Lead the way".

The nurse lead them to the ICU and quikly left leaving the Avengers out side the door. Bruce opened it carefully. They gathered in the room and looked at each oyher awkwardly until, "you came" said the little boy quietly. Tony smiled at him."Of cause we came" Tony sat at the end of the boy's bed, "we couldn't leave our hero sitting alone, could we?" Tony shot a meaningful look at the other Avengers who all chorused their agreement. The boy looked at them all, eye's wide, "I'm **_your_** hero" Tony smiled, "defiantly! We may be fighting out there" Tony gestured widely around the room "but you're the brave one fighting in here" He touched the boy's chest where his heart is. The little boy smiled brightly "Now" Toby peaked at the boy's medical chart "Charlie, what do you think about Cap's uniform?"

The Avengers talked to Charlie for about an hour when the Nurce turned up telling them that Charlie needed rest. But just before they went Clint passed Charlie the tally chart. "So who's your favourite hero?" he asked and Charlie scribbled something at the bottom before handing it to Tony, who's eye's began to water and a smile stretched over his face. "Thank you" he wispered.

It wasn't until Nat stole the piece of paper that the others understood why Tony had looked so touched, for it read:

Captain America:15

Thor:12

Black Widow:11

Hulk:7

Hawkeye:7

Ironman:4

**_MY HERO IS TONY STARK!!_**


End file.
